Fleeting wings
by Lady-Miraculous101
Summary: 'When was the last time he had stood up? When could he escape this suffocating darkness? When could he leave?. . .' Naruto is kept captive by a sadistic man that has changed his body, mind and soul with experiments and torture, will Naruto ever be able to escape this hell? - Yaoi, torture, Angel!Naruto, Mute!Naruto Dark!fic


**chapter 1**

The only sound that broke through the dark room was the slow, echoing drop of a single bead of water. Repeating again, and again, and again. Every now and then a muted groan or sigh of pain would interrupt the suffocating room's rhythm and that would be followed slowly by the sound of wings and feathers rustling and dragging on the damp and dirt stained ground.

He couldn't recall how long it had been since he was taken to this room, although he remembered a time when he wasn't there, when he was free in the forest of the hidden leaf village. His memory recalled bright greens and browns of the trees and grass. The fluttering of birds and the stamping and scurrying of other forest creatures roaming around.

The chains that kept his arm's held up towards the ceiling had drained his arms of blood, he wondered if he would be able to move them if they weren't chained up. Dripping of the water interrupted his thoughts and he looked over towards the leaky tap and counted the water droplets that found there way to the fairly large puddle beneath them.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four. . .

Aching was the feeling that his knee's held. He had been in this kneeling down position for a very long time. Had he been like this since he came here? And were they always going to be like this? Was he always going to be here? Would _he_ change his form again like he had done to his original one?

Foot steps dragged him from his thought's and he looked up and followed the footsteps with his eye's and ear's, nodding his head slightly with every step taken.

He stopped following them with his eye's when the door was opened and a flood of light was let in, but he continued to follow the footsteps with his ear's. Who was there? Was _he_ there? **Of course he was, why wouldn't he be there? He was the only one that came anymore** a voice in his head said. He wondered where Sasuke and Sakura were. Did they miss him? Were they looking for him? _**Probably not. Why would they look for you?**_ The other voice in his head said, he hoped the voice in his head was wrong.

A course hand lifted his head up, rustling the long, matted plain of hair that he had grown. His eye's shifted and placed themselves upon _him._ What did he want now? He only ever came to him if he wanted to try something on him.

"Hello Naru-chan~" The serpent like voice drawled in a playful manner, was that possible? He didn't know, but _he_ seemed to be able to do it.

He tried to say something but all that came out was a gurgling noise from the place where his tongue used to be, where had it gone? He didn't know. _He_ took it didn't he? But why would he do that? _**You talked too much**_ a voice in his head hissed.

"That's right~ You're not allowed to talk are you?~" A sadistic chuckle found it's way to his ear's and a slight shiver ran down his spine. He shouldn't talk. He shouldn't talk. He shouldn't talk. He wasn't allowed to so he shouldn't. **But why would you be able to talk in the first place if you weren't meant to?** The first voice in his head growled out and Naruto could have sworn that the two voices were arguing again.

"How are your wing's coping? They seem rather dirty don't they? Why did you make them dirty Naru-chan? You'll have to be punished again. . ." The serpent man said with fake sympathy. **_It isn't fake, he really cares for you!_** The second voice hissed and Naruto was sure the first voice was growling at him.

The snake-like man wandered behind him after letting his chin go and he heard the sound of leather being unfurled, he instantly tensed. Why did he have to be punished? Why couldn't he leave this place? **_Because this is where you belong. Right next to master._** The second voice hissed out, followed by the growling of the first.

The slithering sound of leather against skin made his eye's water and a few tears slid down his face. Drip, drip, drip.

Tensing his back did nothing to stop his cry of pain when the whip cracked against his already bloody back, avoiding the wings because they were the snake-like man's creation. Another mark came to accompany the rest and another and another and another.

Sob's racked his frame even though he was used to it, why did it have to hurt so much? **_Because you deserve this._** and **Because he wants it to hurt.** were voiced at the exact same time and growling and hissing mixed in with his sobbing and the snake-like man's laughter.

Shivers of pain ran through his body and he couldn't stay still even when the snake man placed a clawed hand on his blood stained shoulder, chuckles still falling from his mouth and a sadistic grin still placed where they came from.

"Did you learn your lesson, Naru-chan?" The hand on his shoulder drifted down to run through his feathers, even when he wouldn't have them washed just to punish Naruto more.

A shaky nod was the answer to the snake-like man's question and another hand ran through his greasy and dirty golden locks, the chuckle repeated itself. He would have to send one of his servants to clean the blonde up, it wasn't nearly as fun to run his hands through such dirty and knotted locks when before they had been taken care of.

"Now, you know I don't like hurting you, if you would just behave I wouldn't need to keep you here" **He will never let you out though, kit.** The voice growled out.

"Ugh, uguu. . .mmm" Where the only sounds that came out as an answer.

The snake-like man's grin widened and he decided then would be the perfect time to leave, not forgetting to lock the door and make his footsteps as loud as he could, torturing Naru-chan with the fact that he couldn't walk out nearly as easily as the snake man could.

Darkness once again swallowed up the blonde, winged boy and he went back to his fleeting thoughts, lost in dripping echoes of the water.

 **-sSs-**

 **Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter and please comment so poor Naruto can get out of that basement! Also can you guess who the snake-like man is? I sure can't! *Obvious sarcasm is obvious***

 **-sSs-**


End file.
